


Why Does it Always Rain On Me?

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Destiel Dump Box [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Poetry, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean prays when he is confused, or hurt or lost. Dean does pray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Does it Always Rain On Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Travis song of the same name.

Why does it always rain on me?  
Because I lied,  
I cried, I  
died  
for them, for  
her for  
him?  
Why does it always rain?

Why do the hurricanes cross my path?  
Because I hit,  
I cut, I  
but...;  
I did it for work,  
for life, to  
live.  
Why are there hurricanes?

Why does the lightning strike me?  
Because I fought,  
scrapped and got  
caught  
stealing, lying  
killing.  
Why does the lightning strike?

Why do the tide crash on me?  
Because of what I've seen,  
what I've been;  
of me?  
I had my purpose,  
my mission, my  
life,  
Why do the tides come?

Why does it always hurt so much?  
The pain, the  
gain, the  
game  
of strife, of  
knife, of  
life.  
Why does it always hurt?

Why does it always pour down?  
Down from above,  
all of this  
love?  
Is it all him,  
or is it  
Him?  
Why does it always pour?

Why is there all of this pain?  
Is it the life I'm  
living, I'm  
loving.  
The life I hate,  
wish to  
separate?  
Why is there this pain?

Why do you send the rains to me?  
To meet me, to  
greet me, to  
beat me?  
You win, I  
lose, I  
see.  
Why do you send the rains?

Why do you send him to me?  
To help me, to  
guide me, to  
love me,  
I don't know, I  
can't know, do  
You know?  
You do you send him?

Why does it always rain on me?  
Because I lived, I  
loved, I  
lost.  
Do I die now,  
fly now, win  
now?  
Why does it always rain?  
Why does it?

Why does it always rain on me?  
Because I lied, I  
cried, I  
died?  
I'll do worse, I'll do  
better.  
I promise.  
Will the rains stop?  
Will they?  
Will you?


End file.
